


The Best

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Golden Pair Week, M/M, tenipuri shipping weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji wants to be the best at kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

“Kissing is like doubles, right?” Eiji asked one morning as they lay side by side in bed.

“I suppose so,” Oishi replied, trying to work out what Eiji was getting at.

“Then we should be the best at it.”

“I don’t think they have nationally ranked kissing partners.”

“But Oishi! We’re the Golden Pair!” Eiji said, rolling on top of Oishi and pinning him to the mattress. “If anyone should be the nationally ranked best kissers it should be us!”

“Middle school was a long time ago,” Oishi reminded him. “And do you remember all the practice that went into becoming the best doubles pair?”

“The endurance training is still paying off,” Eiji replied winking at him. “Are you saying we’re not good enough to win at kissing?”

“We should practice some more, just to be safe,” Oishi said. He tried to lift his arms to thread his hands into Eiji’s hair, but Eiji’s grip was just too strong.

“Sounds good,” Eiji agreed, leaning down and taking Oishi’s lips with his own.


End file.
